<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(how to remove stains from) new leather by andthencoffee (yawawoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543584">(how to remove stains from) new leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/andthencoffee'>andthencoffee (yawawoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, Casually discussing getting shot, Established Relationship, Lucas is adorbs what's new, M/M, Making Out on a Brand New Couch, Rated mature because it's pretty spicy in my standards, that's it that's the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/andthencoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, is the fancy leather couch any good?”</p><p>“We made good use of it, thank you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(how to remove stains from) new leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAHA! I finished this old draft in under two hours, friends (///w///)<br/>This is my offering to keep the JohnCas tag alive</p><p>Unbeta'd ;'3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is a bit surprising to find that he's not attacked by an explosion of dust when Johnny opens the door to his apartment. He guesses he's supposed to be grateful that what greets him is just the faint smell of neglect and not something worse. It's literally been seventeen months since the last time he set foot in the small 2DK, and his body is awash with nostalgia. He reaches for the light switch on his right before angling his body sideways and letting Xuxi squeeze inside, the top of his shoe rack digging to his lower back.</p><p>"Excuse me for intruding," the younger man says, even bowing a little.</p><p>"You don't have to say that," Johnny says, chuckling a little as he toes off his shoes and locks the door. Xuxi's fruity shampoo is a distinct smell in the small space they are standing in, chest to chest in the entryway, and Johnny leans in and inhales the scent.</p><p>"Why? This is hyung's house," Xuxi counters, turning and kissing Johnny's chin when the older man pulls away. "It's only polite. Kun-hyung taught me.” </p><p>"Yeah, well, you've been here before."</p><p>"But only twice, though. Not to mention my very bloody and dramatic first visit. And the second was literally us threatening you into joining the group."</p><p>Johnny doesn't say anything to that and shrugs with a smile, walking deeper into the space and getting strange sensations of déjà vu when he sees the way things are placed, exactly the same way as he last saw them. </p><p>Everything is covered in a considerable layer of dust, and Johnny hopes his vacuum cleaner still works after such a long time of disuse. And then, after focusing more on the state of his kitchen (thankfully nothing growing on his sink, but he has some suspicions about his fridge), Johnny remembers the hulking monstrosity that is the brand new leather couch in front of his old-fashioned TV set. He approaches it with a thoughtful look. </p><p>"I chose this," Xuxi suddenly pops up on his side, grinning excitedly from ear to ear, and Johnny's heart only gets a miniscule heart attack from that. Sometimes it still fascinates him how someone as loud as Xuxi can be deceivingly sneaky.</p><p>"It’s cool," Johnny tells him, because really, the brown leather couch sticks out like a sore thumb in Johnny's mostly grey-and-white, minimalist living space. It would have made more sense if it’s at least black, but no, it’s brown and humongous and shiny. It’s just <em> so </em> Xuxi.</p><p>"It’s super high quality, hyung. I made sure it’s easy to remove all kinds of stains from the surface," Xuxi says, nodding to himself proudly as he joins him in inspecting the furniture.</p><p>How can Johnny possibly say anything but thank you for Xuxi's consideration? “Awesome, dude. Very fitting for our line of work.”</p><p>Johnny watches as Xuxi throws himself onto the object of their talk and bounces maybe three times. Huh, so expensive couches do that. To be honest, Johnny is touched by the gesture, and even if normally he really would have preferred a normal couch with normal coloring and good cushions, Xuxi’s thought is really sweet.</p><p>Chuckling to himself a little, Johnny shucks off his jacket and throws it to the back of the couch, taking off his holster and placing his gun and knife on top of his stack of dusty sports magazine, then makes a beeline to the kitchen.</p><p>"I don't know why but sometimes I feel like it's a shame that they got rid of your old couch, hyung," Johnny hears Xuxi say as he rummages around his cupboard in search of a rag to wet and wipe his counters with. He swipes his palm onto the surface and frowns a little at how much dust sticks to his fingers.</p><p>"What’s there to miss? It's got a huge stain of your blood there. Probably bits of your innards as well,” Johnny throws back. It’s silent for a while as he quickly cleans the counter with a rag that smells like mothballs. “By the way, what do you want to drink?"</p><p>"Tea please. And that's exactly why I miss it."</p><p>Johnny glances at his boyfriend’s direction as he examines the expiry date of an unopened pack of the generic store brand green tea, heart clenching from how cute Xuxi looks with only his head visible from behind the back of the couch, his chin sinking in the high quality padding. "Why the hell would you miss something that reminds you of dying and a painful session of sewing a gaping hole in your stomach?"</p><p>"Well I wasn't talking about that particular experience, but the events before and after that. If you think back on it, hyung, carrying me bridal style up your stairs was super romantic."</p><p>"You were bleeding all over the place! What's so damn romantic about that, you dork?"</p><p>"Ten-hyung agrees with me that that night was the start of our amazing, action-packed love story. And the couch witnessed it all.” </p><p>Johnny is glad he's currently occupied by watching over the kettle and having his back to the couch, otherwise Xuxi would have seen him make a face and blush like a teenager. He can <em> feel </em>Xuxi’s smirk from across the room though. “You spend too much time with Ten. You guys romanticize getting shot too much.”</p><p>“No, actually I spend all my time with you nowadays. That’s how I avoid getting shot.”</p><p>“Huh, fair enough.”</p><p>Comfortable silence falls upon the men after that, interrupted only by the sound of Johnny's meagre attempt at cleaning and the slowly boiling water in the metal kettle. As he pours hot water into cups, the green tea bags floating as the water rises, he finds himself looking at the small clock beside his jars of spice and frowning at the time shown on the dial. It’s frozen at 1:27. But then Xuxi turns on the TV and he remembers, <em> oh </em>, this isn't just another Sunday morning from a year ago and he isn't making tea for himself and Mark.</p><p>It's overwhelming what can happen in only a year and a few months. </p><p>Only a year ago he wouldn't even dream of being able to feel safe anywhere near a gun, and now he would feel naked and extremely vulnerable without its weight in his holster, the metal digging into his flesh grounding him. He wouldn't dream of knowing how to use knives other than how he uses them in the kitchen. </p><p>He wouldn't dream of putting down two cups of steaming tea in front of Xuxi, freely admiring the way his long body is stretched out on the span of the couch, the dark brown leather a nice background to his tan skin and his khaki sweater.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung," he says, sitting up and pressing the mute button on the TV remote, cutting off a commentator's spitfire comment on a volleyball game from decades ago. It was a game Johnny was watching from his player before he went out to visit Mark in the hospital. Seventeen months ago.</p><p>“Of course, Xuxi,” Johnny replies to him, settling down on the couch himself, sinking a few centimeters down and making Xuxi dip to his side. It's really easy to imagine sleeping peacefully on this couch, maybe with Xuxi in his arms, smelling like pomegranates and warmth and home.</p><p>It's silent again, and Xuxi is blowing on his tea, the sleeves of his sweater pulled up to his palms, only the tops of his fingers poking out of them. Johnny is content just to sit there close to him, playing with the short hairs covering a bit of his nape, caressing the soft skin there. </p><p>It means a lot to him to be able to just sit down in a place he calls home, safe and sound, with Xuxi, and knowing that Mark is under the care of people he can trust. He’s doing nothing and letting time tick away with little to no worries. </p><p>The most important thing is that he, his brother, and Xuxi are well and alive; it’s a thought that he hasn’t even had the courage to have until only recently. His heart is warm and content, and the simple act of drinking green tea has never been as relaxing as it is now. Johnny has never felt such a sense of security so deep in his bones before, and it’s an amazing feeling that melts the tightness between his shoulder blades.</p><p>His reverie is broken by Xuxi leaning out of his touch to put his cup all the way in the middle of the coffee table. Then he turns and pries Johnny’s out of his hand with a playful smile, the light from the TV dancing on his face, his big, big eyes. Johnny raises an eyebrow as his cup joins Xuxi’s on the table.</p><p>“You know,” Xuxi begins, grinning so hard like he’s trying his best not to burst out laughing. He leans back properly to settle under Johnny’s arm draped on the back of the couch. “There’s one type of stain I haven’t tried removing from the leather.”</p><p>It takes Johnny two seconds to process that. Then he burst out laughing. “Xuxi, what the fuck!”</p><p>Xuxi is laughing just as hard, the apples of his cheeks red and his eyes crinkled with mirth. “Oh god, I knew it’s going to sound so dumb out of my mouth!”</p><p>“Then why did you say it!”</p><p>“I had to! It’s funny and I like making you laugh.”</p><p>“Oh, Xuxi,” Johnny sighs, a hand covering his eyes, chuckles still shaking his whole body as he leaned bodily towards his adorable, adorable boy. “That could’ve been so sexy but you were literally bursting at the seams with laughter.”</p><p>Xuxi giggles, looping his arms around Johnny’s waist. “You know I’m bad at being sexy.”</p><p>Johnny straightens to look him in the eye. “Says who?” and Johnny doesn’t give Xuxi time to answer because he dives in for a kiss. </p><p>Xuxi’s lips are one of his most amazing features. Unfairly full, soft and pliant against Johnny’s own. Johnny can clearly remember the shape and look of them the day they met on that fateful night; swollen and bitten raw from when Xuxi tried to keep his pained sounds from escaping, pale and chapped when he finally fell into a restless sleep on Johnny’s old couch. </p><p>Johnny’s eyes always gravitate to his lips—set in a hard line, stretched in a hesitant smile, wide open in a carefree laugh. When Xuxi got over the guilt of dragging Johnny into their group’s mess, he finally stopped avoiding Johnny’s eyes, and that was when Johnny fell and got lost in them. Johnny didn’t feel like Xuxi owed him anything, despite the fact that everyone agreed Johnny saved his life. </p><p>It was a surprise to feel his skin sing with possessiveness whenever Johnny caught sight of Xuxi’s wound though. The gnarly, messy work he helped suture. And for the longest time Johnny didn’t want Xuxi to feel like he had to reciprocate Johnny’s feelings, but Xuxi kissed him first, and panicked, had unshed tears in his eyes as he apologized, again and again. Johnny kissed him again to shut him up, of course. And to let him know that, <em> yes </em>, “The feeling is mutual, Xuxi. Can we be badass boyfriends now?”</p><p>Xuxi is just adorable. Johnny loves how there’s always an innocence that never goes away, never corroded by all the things they had to do to survive. He loves that Xuxi is so passionate about their cause, how he gives life to dark days and becomes the source of resilience for everyone. Johnny is ready to meet him halfway, and catch him if he ever needs a break. Johnny is glad to have Xuxi by his side, to be allowed to keep him safe.</p><p>Xuxi is adorable, but the throaty moan he lets out when Johnny pushes him down the couch is mind-numbingly sexy. Johnny bears down so that their hips touch, a hot roll of hips separated by layers of denim. Xuxi shudders and moans again, and Johnny has to bite his own lower lip to keep his own sounds in.</p><p>“Who says you’re not sexy, huh, Xuxi?” Johnny breathes down his ear hotly, hands trailing up from his strong thighs to the strong planes of his abs under his soft sweater.</p><p>“Dunno,” Xuxi mumbles, craning his neck so that Johnny can reach his skin, lick his Adam’s apple, the dip of his collarbone. “You always make it hard for me to think.”</p><p>Johnny feels a surge of heat crawling up his belly. He grinds down on Xuxi harder, letting him know how hot he makes Johnny feels. “Yeah? And this is what you’re doing to me, Xuxi.”</p><p>Xuxi finally opens his tightly shut eyes to look up at Johnny with a focused, heavy gaze. He licks his lips, and Johnny follows the movement, savoring the shine of spit on the pink flesh, thinking of different ways to make them redder.</p><p>The old game playing on the TV is forgotten, and they don’t get off the couch for a very long time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Bonus]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, is the fancy leather couch any good?” Ten unceremoniously asks as he saunters into the locker room.</p><p>“It should be, we spent good money on that. I still have to make adjustments to our monthly budgeting,” Xiaojun grumbles from his spot on the thinning cushion of the room’s couch.</p><p>“Judging from Xuxi-hyung’s very, very red face, there must be another meaning behind that question,” Yang Yang chirps, grinning wickedly as he observes the room.</p><p>“We made good use of it, thank you,” Johnny says, winking at Ten (who scoffs in amusement) and throwing sly grins at everyone else.</p><p>Xuxi just quietly, red-facedly, hands back a bottle of what looks like a leather cleaning foam to a confused Guanheng.</p><p>“Kun and Sicheng owe me fifty-thousand won each,” Ten sing songs as he leaves the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first M-rated fic after a long time? And it happens to be JohnCas? Yup.</p><p>I had fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading this uwu</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/then_coffee">Twitter</a> where I talk about all the Johnny ships ;)<br/>or find me on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/andthencoffee">curious cat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>